dawn_of_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Corsairs
The Corsairs are the crew of the Free Merchant ship called the Dauntless: Members Alani Artwyria Igraine Penddraig Kam Saeideheins Minato, Shio Nelson History Episode 1: Corperate Espionage 15/2/3264 The Corsairs buy The Dauntless 17/2/3264 They steal and deliver file CM116143 to Terzo "Nine Lives" Dez, after stealing it from OQSET with the aid of secret underground tunnels and and I.E.D. Episode 2: Reaving 101 18/2/3264 They go to salvage the Wracked ship "Rahen's Victory" 26/2/3264 Arrive in Hex 0305 to salvage Rahen's Victory, they find it has already been salvaged, the first time the core was removed and added to the dauntless. The second salvage operation was still in progress by the crew of the "Hella's Revenge". they negotiate the release of the Cyvian prisoners in exchange for not attacking Hella's Revenge and letting them keep the already plundered cargo. They are able to fix their faulty core in exchange to deliver the Cyvians to Yudiko Station. Episode 3+4: Facing your Demons + Jamaican Me Crazy 3/3/3264 arrive back in Orithya System, contacted by Layla Malik about Terzo's Ire at their first job and called to help fix the issues caused. In the Mobia labs they find Ari, mrs. Green dead and Mr white gone mad. Afterwards they helped Rhodrigo flee the Orange Suns Gang to Ingigerd. Episode 5: Who you Calling a Damsel? 15/3/3264 Arrive in Mamta System, Artoria is mistaken for Ragna Sigfastdottyr and is kidnapped by the Huna Underground. Before the corsairs rescue her, Minato gets high after accidentally taking some of Rhodrigos drugs and gets involved in a 5 car police car chase in a van. Artwria almost frees herself but is betrayed, before death the crew save her. Minato set Taui'hi up with an old friend from his days at F1: Akoni Lahea. Later they get a job from Mordecai at the nightclub "frontier" to find and rescue weapon reasercher Sprave Joergensen. Episode 6: The Way Inn 16/3/3264 They clear Minato's name with Detective Keala Opuni head to a vast warehouse for a blackmarket auction and buy a rail-slingshot of Sprave Joergensen's make, they perform isotopic analysis to track its manifacture to a town called Ehitai. Alani also outbids Iteveba von Guaker IV on buying an ancient martial arts scroll for 8000C 17/3/3264 The arrive at Ehitai and have a punch up at the Fade Inn (owned by Kalia Paikuli), opposite the pacific baron hotel. after two seperate gunfights, the second involving a sandcannon and sniper rifles the huna underground presense in ehitai is slaughtered bar two escapessd 18-20/3/3264 the trail goes cold as the party has some down time, minato has a vibro-machete reforged into a katana by hattori hanzo, emails are sent by allani to her parents and by saiid for a back up while kam rested. 21/3/3264 the party is contacted by Mheur and given a gift of knowlege, guns and dead enemies. Episode 7: Cleaning Up House 22/3/3264 around 1am the crew slipped Spraeve out of Area 4X and passed The Converunt and delivered him to Admiral Talfyn Episode 8: Sleight of Hand 23/3/3264 they left Ingigerd to pick up Ojo from hex 0105, n the way kam analyises the footage Nelson showed er, Minato started to unpack,=and kept excellence maintenance of the ship, saiid designed a masterful ram, and artoria and allani practised martial arts together 29/3/3264 The corsairs snuck Ojo away from Dea and The Varidis Embrace, tranfering his code to Kams old platform, they then jumped too Edo. In transit Kam spke to Ojo, Artoria kept fit, Saiid researched creating new Cyvians, Minato emailed Akoni and Allani emailed some research to her father wil get reply on 12th. 4/4/3264 on Pacifica the crew take a day off, Allani purchases a force staff, Saiid and Artoria visit their embassies (the former being a mix of aztec, chitin, and japanese architecture, the latter being an administratum building). Kam bought the parts for a squarck box and Minato visiten Akoni in a Avalonian Pub called the Whethered Spoon. 5/4/3264 they get a job from Demitri Ustengrov to salvage and investigate the Sputnik Poteryal Trinadtsat station on Hallidis, we see Minatos old car: Mk5 Episode 9: Family 6/4/3264 Minato tells the others of his plan to find his family, Akoni sets up the races 7/4/3264 Minato wins the first street race, in second is Igo Zominov, followed by Shayne Brightbrakes, Fas'te, with Zumi coming in last. 8-20/4/3264 Minato continues to look for his son through racing, while Saiid sources materials for the ram, alani helps to work on the Mk5, Artoria buys power amrour and Kam buys the parts to make a phylactery 21/4/3264 The Corsairs steal The Qoatl from Azmecya. Minato assumes the guise of Ryuji, Ceo of Furui Antique Cars, an actual person and actual company. Artoria is his security escort, Alani his trophy wife and Kam a friend. with the help of Tel thye succeed but find out that Bru'mbo Tunqus is actually Yusuke, Minatos son. 28/4/3264 All of Minatos friends help him "win" a race against Yusuke, using the new Mark Infinity against The Axolotl. In the end Minato chose to save his son over wining the race and 50k. Episode 10: Lost 30/4/3264 Category:PCS